Lo que nos une es el mar
by Domidomo S
Summary: Para la actvidad "La semana de la Diversidad sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Fue durante un partido de fútbol. A partir de ahí fue que esto comenzó, a partir de ahí fue cuando descubrí que no solo el fuego puede hacerte arder.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en la actividad _"La Semana de la Diversidad II"_ del foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

LO QUE NOS UNE ES EL MAR

Uno nunca imagina el comienzo de una historia de amor con un: Lo vi jugando en un partido de futbol y no podía dejar de ver cómo es que sus piernas, tan marcadas se movían de un lado a otro de la cancha. No, definitivamente una historia de amor no comienza de esa manera, eso es porque quizá, esta tampoco sea una historia de amor. No por eso vale menos. En nuestras vidas todo lo que pasa vale la pena ser contado a manera de historia.

Ken Ichijouji no era para mí algo más que un conocido, sí, vivimos la experiencia del mar obscuro, ambos, pero eso no nos hizo más cercanos. Ya sé que de repente esto parece no tener mucho sentido porque estoy dándole vueltas al asunto y sólo me encuentro divagando entre las diferentes maneras de iniciar un relato de amor o estas cosas, pero es que en realidad me es confuso el poder hablar de mi historia con Ken Ichijouji.

De esas vamos.

Si tengo que elegir el momento preciso de donde tengo que empezar a contar la historia es un tanto complicado, podría bien iniciar con el momento en que decidió invitarnos a todos a su último partido de la temporada y al último que tendría realmente en la vida. Pero me parece que sólo me estaría desviando un poco más de la verdadera historia. Así que comenzaré en ese particular momento donde escuché a las chicas de unas gradas más atrás mencionar lo bien que se veía el trasero de Ken mientras jugaba.

No mentían, por supuesto que no, sólo que jamás le había puesto tanta atención como ese día a los atributos físicos de Ken. Era bastante guapo, quizá su reputación como niño prodigio ya estaba acabada, pero había que admitir que tenías bastante capacidad como para resaltar de entre su grupo de amigos.

Todo ese partido me la pasé viéndolo correr de un lado a otro de la cancha, en algunas ocasiones cuando daba algún salto o se barría pude llegar a ver sus marcados músculos del muslo, definitivamente no le había puesto tanta atención a Ken. En realidad al inicio no supe distinguir que era lo que me estaba pasando, no era la primera vez que me fijaba en algún chico, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de ansiedad que sufrí ese día. Era como una extraña necesidad de conocer más acerca de Ken.

A partir de ahí fue que esto comenzó, a partir de ahí fue cuando descubrí que no solo el fuego puede hacerte arder.

Quizá no cuente tanto acerca sobre lo que pasamos o el momento preciso de cuando sucedió todo porque a veces es más importante hablar de lo que uno siente que contar acerca de momentos. Al menos así lo siento yo. No pasó mucho tiempo de ese partido para que Ken y yo empezaramos a frecuentarnos más, era sencillo porque nuestras facultades no estaban tan separadas, eso y que a Miya se le ocurriera enamorarse de él. Sí, las primeas veces que hablé con Ken fue para salvar a Miya.

No es que me haya sentido enamorada de Ken, no, esto era totalmente diferente, era una sensación que no iba más allá de la parte física, era una atracción que no podía romper una vez que Ken entraba a mi radio de alcance.

Él fue quien rompió con la distancia que al principio intenté poner. "He notado que últimamente me miras diferente" fue lo que me dijo. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para negarlo en ese momento y él no dijo nada más. A partir de ese momento todo se ha basado en sensaciones no razonadas, sólo como si fuéramos dos planetas que era inevitable que compartieran la órbita en algún momento de sus vidas.

La primera vez que sentí el contacto de su piel pude ver cómo es que también él sentía algo similar, podía verlo en su mirada, en esas pupilas que dela nada se pusieron midiatricas y que cuando rompimos el contacto regresaron a la normalidad.

La sensación de cuando tus terminales nerviosas se van activando es algo completamente fascinante. Uno no puede imaginarse el número de terminales nerviosas que se pueden activar con una caricia, al menos yo no podía y cada que Ken me otorgaba una siempre era sorprendente encontrarme con que no había descubierto todas.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo me di cuenta que necesitaba respirarlo de nuevo, su aroma, sus ganas de averiguar qué hay detrás de todos, siempre. A final de cuentas resulta que sí terminamos compartiendo sentimientos. No amorosos, eso es algo que puedo asegurar. Pero fue inevitable que todos se dieran cuenta de que había una especie de conexión especial entre nosotros. "Me recuerdan un poco a ti a Takeru cuando niños", eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano cuando me descubrió viéndolo hablar con Miyako una tarde en que todos los del grupo habíamos salido.

Últimamente nos hemos frecuentado en el mar, en una de esas playas que quedan de camino entre nuestras casas. Nos descubrimos disfrutando de la brisa fresca que nos otorga y sonreímos. A veces toma mi mano o simplemente nos sentamos uno a lado de otro sin decir palabra.

Esta última vez supe que algo pasaba, que estaba a punto de cambiar algo. No es que pasaramos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no hay que ser genio como para ver a través de Ken, quizá es esta parte de oscuridad que nos termina uniendo más de lo que me gustaría admitir. No lo había pensado con detenimiento. A ambos lo que nos une es algo diferente al amor.

— Hikari —habla por detrás de mi espalda

No quedamos de vernos, pero creo que para ambos ya no es raro encontrarnos sin que nos lo esperemos.

— Ken —respondo a manera de saludo

Me mira y puedo ver que quizá sea paranoia mía el que algo vaya cambiar, es más bien a sensación que me invade cada vez que nos encontramos. Puedo ver como su mirada además de intensa tiene un brillo extra y puedo imaginar cómo es que mi mirada brilla también, habría que ser muy despistado para pasar por alto la química que había entre nosotros, como si los misterios de la vida se pudieran resolver con una mirada. SonrÍo.

— Así que, ¿qué te trae esta tarde por el mar?

— Como si no lo supieras ya —respondí al instante

— Aún no entiendo que es esto que estamos haciendo —me dice preocupado por primera vez

— No hay nada que entender, tú lo sientes, yo lo siento y a pesar de todo no terminaremos de entender —le digo

— Lo que nos une es el mar

Sé que esa última frase ha ido en más de un sentido, desde el literal hasta uno más profundo. Es la primera vez que hablamos tan abiertamente de lo que está sucediendo, de lo que lleva sucediendo desde hace un buen tiempo, eso es quizá lo que me da la pauta a que por primera vez piense demasiado que es esto que hacemos. Compartimos caricias y cuando es demasiada la necesidad a veces compartimos la cama, pero nunca hemos hablado de alguna relación de novios o algo más. Sabemos que ambos somos como piezas de un imán, nos atraemos uno al otro, pero sólo físicamente.

— Eso o el sentimiento de no querer sentirnos solos —digo yo más seria

— Estamos solos

— Nos tenemos el uno al otro

— Y a esta rara necesidad

Toma mi mano y acaricia el dorso con tanta lentitud que soy capaz de percibir como cada una de mis terminales nerviosas son atravesadas por una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Él lo siente también, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

— Me estoy enamorando —me vuelve a decir él

Entiendo al instante que no es de mí. Y es entonces que entiendo todo, el fuego, tarde o temprano termina apagándose, sin importar lo que haya quemado o si siquiera calentó un poco. En realidad no importa porque esa última frase fue la que le terminó dando sentido a toda esta historia.

A partir de ese momento nuestros encuentros terminaron, mis terminales nerviosas volvieron a la normalidad y sus ojos midiatricos dejaron de aparecer frente a mí. A pesar de eso, ambos seguimos teniendo esa química rara que adquirimos, a fin de cuentas nos conocemos más de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar.

* * *

 _Hola a todos,_

 _Espero que a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí hayan disfrutado de la lectura. La verdad es que esperaba escribir algo más subido de tono, ¿cómo fue que llegué a esto? ni yo tengo la más mínima idea, al final no pude escribir como imaginaba pero esto fue lo que me inspiró y aquí me tienen._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
